Storms
by we4retheincrowd
Summary: Jennabelle. Jen doesn't like storms, so Isabelle comforts her.


I'm so angry at my mom. She decided it'd be great to go away on business and ask my ex best friend's mom if I can if I can stay over at her house for the week. Just my luck that she says yes. Apparently, her mother wishes I hung out with her daughter more. Yeah, likely. Isabelle knows I hate her.

The reason for this is that she completely ditched me for the popular group at school. I don't even know what I did. One day, she just stopped talking to me, and started talking to them. I do miss her, though. You see, I had a crush on her. Actually, even though I hate to admit it, I still do. Our parents don't know that we don't talk anymore. I couldn't tell them that the one person who promised she'd never leave me, left.

I walk up the driveway to Isabelle's house, accompanied by my mom. She knocks on the door, and Mrs Fuhrman answers, grinning at me. She pulls me into a hug, and I notice Isabelle watching us from upstairs. I shoot her a glare, and she turns and walks back into her room, actually having the nerve to look hurt. I sigh, before walking upstairs and into the guest room. I hear her softly strumming some chords on your guitar, suddenly feeling the urge to talk to her. I ignore my urges, and sit down on the bed, pulling out my phone and mindlessly scrolling through the internet for hours on end.

Dinner time is awkward to say the least. Unluckily for me, the only available seat is between Isabelle and Madeline, who are both talking, so technically, Isabelle is looking at me. I find it hard to concentrate, and as soon as I'm finished, I run upstairs and dive onto the bed, hiding under the covers until I black out.

There's a loud crack of thunder, which jolts me awake. I hate storms. I don't have a reason, they just scare me to death. Normally, I'd just go and talk to one of my brothers or my parents, but I can't do that, because I'm not at home. Not having the tiny sense of security that I have at home during a storm causes me to cry. I sob for a while, every rattle of thunder causing a fresh wave of tears to come rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly, there's a pair of arms around me, and someone gently kissing my neck.

'I would've come sooner; I just didn't know what to say.' Isabelle whispers, cradling my body in her arms.

Instead of screaming at her for leaving me, I just nod and cuddle up to her. She grabs the duvet of the bed, tugging it over us both, and getting us in a laying down position. I continue to cry on her shoulder, feeling a lot safer with her with me.

'It's alright, Jen. Nothing can hurt you, I promise.' she whispers, soothingly rubbing my back.

'Why did you leave me?' I sniffle, ignoring her efforts to soothe me.

'That's not important right now.' she replies.

'Tell me.' I mumble.

'Jen, just wait.' she sighs.

I grit my teeth, wipe my tears away, and try to ignore the storm in order to get the answer out of her.

'Why did you leave me?' I repeat, pushing her away from me.

'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' she replies, trying to pull me into another hug.

'I want to know, Belle. I mean, Isabelle.' I snap, accidentally using my old nickname for her.

The nickname brings a small smile to her face, which soon disappears when I grip onto her wrist tightly.

'Tell me.' I order.

She examines my face for a moment, before leaning in and pressing her lips to mine.

'There. That's why I left you. I couldn't sit around and just be friends with the girl I'm in love with. It was killing me, Jen. It hurt so damn much, and I just…couldn't take it anymore.' she whispers, tears forming in her hazel coloured orbs. She stands up, walking towards the door.

'Belle? I love you too. If you'd have just said something…then maybe we could've been together.' I mumble.

'You're saying it like we can't now.' she states.

'Well…we can.' I offer.

She walks back over again, sitting down on the edge of the bed, watching my every move.

'So...Isabelle, would you be my girlfriend?' I ask.

'Yeah…I will.' she replies, smiling at me, leaning down and pressing her soft lips on mine once again.


End file.
